1. Manage the finance. Since the Center consists of investigators from different institutions, the administrator of this Core will be responsible for integrating the Center finances and operations into the overall administrations of Harvard Medical School, Vanderbilt University, and Frankfurt University. The administrator will be responsible for updating % effort of the participating members of the Center, for ordering reagents and equipments, for keeping track of NMR user fees, and for balancing the budget for all components of the Center. 2. Manage the activities. The administrator of this Core will also work with the Center director and investigators to maintain an efficient operation of the Center. He/she will ensure equitable access to resources such as cellfree screening platform, NMR instrumentation, materials produced in Core B, computer clusters, and relevant software. He/she will help the director to organize and maintain a forum among the members of the Center for scheduling and prioritizing experiments based on the scientific goals of the Center. He/she will provide the necessary logistic support for hiring and interviewing new research fellows and technicians. He/she will also be responsible for arranging investigators' annual visits to NIH and organizing advisory committee meetings. 3. Dissemination. This Core will have an Information Outreach Coordinator (IOC) to ensure the most effective dissemination of the knowledge and products from the Center to the scientific community. The IOC will perform the following roles. (1) Construct and maintain the Center website. The website will have two components: an intranet component for updating the internal members of the Center with the latest progress in technology development, compound synthesis, and structure determination, and an internet component for releasing established biochemical, NMR, and computational protocols to the outside. (2) Deposit Biochemistry/NMR protocols and plasmids to the PSI Structural Genomics Knowledgebase. (3) Organize 1-2 national/international symposia and workshops on technical aspects of solving MP structures by solution NMR methods. (4) Assist the investigators in Core B with commercializing detergents, metabolic precursors, and DNA alignment media for general access by the outside community. This person (to be hired) should have at least a M.S. in biological science and proficient skill in constructing and maintaining a sophisticated website.